The increase in leisurely treks of parents in and about neighborhoods and parks with their children has brought forth the need for safe and convenient transportations for toddlers as well as for babies or infants in and out of cars. In addition to the baby car seat which safely seats or supports the baby in the car, parents typically use a baby stroller to conveniently and safely transport their baby during these leisurely treks, errands or the like outside of the car. When young children or toddlers accompany their parents and baby siblings on treks outside of the car, these toddlers typically prefer to ride in a wagon. However wagons are not designed or configured to accommodate both a baby in a baby car seat and a toddler. As such, parents end up using both a wagon and a stroller for transporting the toddler and the baby, respectively, when strolling in neighborhoods or parks.
In addition, this duplication in modes of transportation, wagon and stroller, typically involves or requires the participation of a couple of parents or adults to pull or push the wagon and stroller separately.
Many riding or pull wagons have been designed in the past. However, none are available that can accommodate and restraint both a toddler and a baby in his/her car seat. In  the eventual situation that a baby car seat is rested on an inside floor surface of the wagon, the baby car seat can slide forwardly or rearwardly or to either side of the wagon when the wagon is suddenly moved or sharply turned in direction. As conventional baby car seats have rounded a bottom, to permit rocking of the baby, such sudden movement of the baby car in the wagon seat may lead to the baby sliding or falling out of the wagon.
Therefore, a need exists for a wagon-car seat adapter that remedies the problems noted above and others previously experienced for transporting a baby in a wagon. These and other needs will become apparent to those of skill in the art after reading the present specification.